A New Start with Hope
by littlesolo
Summary: *FIXED* Rebekah had never expected any of this. Rebekah/Lucy Westenra. TO/Dracula xover. Please review or leave a comment if you an idea for it to continue.


Rebekah had never expected any of this.

When she'd left the first time, Klaus had given her a slip of paper with an address written out in his usual beautiful hand. She'd tried over and over to get rid of the paper, but she couldn't bring herself to throw it away. Her next course of action was to avoid the address. That had been easy enough, but she had figured that she might as well stop for the night. The next morning she'd sought out the best place that served a variety of teas. It was a small hole in the wall cafe with a surprisingly wide selection of good teas. She had settled at a table and was picking at her muffin when she saw her walk in.  
Her hair was now a deep black, but her eyes were the same enchanting shade of green and her skin the same shade of alabaster. Rebekah had always believed in love, and once again felt as if she were under it's spell because she couldn't move. She couldn't bring herself to do anything but stare at the woman as she tucked her ipod in her messenger bag and paid for her tea and pastry.

_How was this possible?_

This love, this spell that left her breathless and befuddled, had started ages ago. Before she had ever met Marcel. She hadn't been her first love, but she had been what Rebekah considered her her true love. She had loved her to the depths of her soul, and despite how much she loved Marcel (and she did love him dearly) he could never hold a candle to that.

_But Klaus had killed her! Hadn't he? No, he had said the monstrosity Dracula had done so. Klaus must have saved her...and kept the two of them apart all this time!_

Rebekah closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself but then began to panic when she realized what she'd done. She could feel the tears beginning to well up beneath her eyes as she tried to convince herself to open them again. That opening them wouldn't reveal this all to be a daydream or fantasy. The sound of a plate being carefully set down on her table caused her eyes to snap open, but she kept her gaze focused on the table top.

"Rebekah?" asked a hushed voice, gently as a pair of hands crossed the table to clasp one of hers. Rebekah's left hand was occupied as it tried to muffle her sob. She bent forward to hide her face, but a pair of fingers gently caught her chin and tilted her head back up. Rebekah found herself lost in those eyes once more before getting up from her seat and pulling the woman into a fierce hug.  
"Oh, Lucy!" Words escaped her, but they also didn't seem necessary as she buried her face into Lucy's neck. Lucy hugged her back just as fiercely. Then she went back to the counter and asked for two take out cups and they took their tea and pastries with them as Lucy led Rebekah to her townhouse. Rebekah had grasped Lucy's hand again the first chance she could, needing it, needing her close to reassure herself this was real. Her fingers came across a ring on Lucy's hand and after bringing it closer to look at it, Rebekah nearly stumbled as her eyes once again filled with tears.

"I had a copy made out of titanium and had a witch put a spell on it. I still have the metal one you gave me in a box at home." Rebekah remembered when she gave it to her, having gotten the metal ring from a Gypsy and then having a witch cast a spell so that Lucy would be able to walk in sunlight. They had been inseparable and in love. But this would be one of the few times that Rebekah's family or her own problems had no bearing on their story. Lucy had had her own set of problems and that was what Rebekah had thought led to her death. At least that's what she'd been told.

They spent the next few months getting to know each other again and when Klaus called, Lucy helped her pick out a baby carseat before their trip and came along. When they got home, Lucy called her friend Vanessa Ives to cast a cloaking spell. Vanessa had just left an hour ago, having dropped off some take out and baby essentials, and also making sure that there wasn't a need for her abilities. Lucy had become known as a historian and Vanessa had taken to looking after her like the woman was a younger sister and would come by when Lucy was working and remind her to eat. Blood banks filled Lucy's need for the most part with a criminal or two every so often.  
Rebekah landed heavily on the couch, her mind still whirling a bit.

She had always pictured herself being the subject of stories told to her niece, not the one telling them. She considered herself a pretty good judge of character. Hayley had a good head on her shoulders and a good heart but she was also fiercely protective of those she cared about. Hayley had come to rescue her more than once and fought for her brothers as well. Rebekah had no doubt that she'd have a number of stories to tell Hope about her mother. It turned out she might even have one or two about Klaus. When Lucy and Rebekah had reached the townhouse that first day, Rebekah had realized that the address matched the one on the slip of paper.  
Rebekah shook her head free of her thoughts and watched Lucy make faces at Hope as she carried Hope over and sat down next to her. Hope reached out and grabbed her finger with her small hand, holding it tight.

Rebekah had never dreamed she'd have all this.

Peace, her beloved, a family of her own to look out for.


End file.
